1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for controlling an electronic device, and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for interacting with an electronic device where the user is not required to look at the portable device for cues.
2. Description of the Related Art
The functionality of mobile devices has seen many advances in recent years, and such advances have produced a multitude of products and services. Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and smart phones, are ubiquitous in our society and users carry the devices almost everywhere.
In certain situations, the use of a portable device may be difficult, inconvenient, or unacceptable. For example, when the user is in a business meeting it may be unacceptable to reach for the mobile phone when an incoming call is received. The use of silent modes and vibrating alarms allow the user to carry the phone everywhere without disturbing others while still be notified of incoming calls or messages.
In other cases, the user may not be able to pay full attention to an incoming message because the user is in the middle of an activity that cannot be interrupted, such as driving. The driver must keep her eyes on the road and diverting the gaze of the driver to the portable device, even for a second, could have serious consequences.
Thus, users may be in situations where the users need to use the mobile phone in a discrete way without others around noticing, or to use the mobile phone without having to look at the mobile phone.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.